Speed Racer
by Steele.Hearts33
Summary: Christian 'CT' Grey has spent years living on the his life on the track. Having traveled the world pushing his car as fast as he can, he's decided to return to his hometown for some much needed time off. He expected to spend as many moments with his family as possible, his mother especially. However he didn't expect to meet the sweet nurse while surprising his mom with flowers.


**A/N: This was my one shot in the latest Sisterhood Group's Days of Fifty Challenge. It was an excellent prompt that I jumped away with. This August Speed Racer will become a wholly original novel. There will be a new title and all original characters, they won't resemble Ana and Christian in any way when I get done with them. Add in an adorable four-year-old who suffers from hero worship. There will be changes in the dynamics of some relationships, but nevertheless, it will be amazing in my book.**

 **I have finished Falling Undercover and will begin posting multiple chapters soon. The last chapter should be posted around the 26th of May, and the story will be pulled from FFN around the 31st. Falling Undercover will be published on Amazon Kindle the first week of June sometime. I have a day in mind, but I have to hope that nothing gets in my way between now and then.**

 **Be sure to follow me on Facebook, find Steele Heart and send me a friend request. I'll be sharing my publishing pen name there after I post the last chapter of Falling Undercover to FFN. Be sure you are there by the first of June. I'm going to be looking for Advance readers to share a free copy of my book with in exchange for honest reviews on Amazon and Goodreads.**

 **Last note, updated chapters of my other WIP are coming next week. I've been nominated in two categories in the Top Five FSOG Stories group on Facebook. You must be a member to vote. Go join the group and support all the fantastic writers and their stories. I don't expect you to vote for me if you like someone better, but the more active voters, the more we can share and show our appreciation to each other. Thank you.**

 **Mistakes are my own, no beta. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own FSOG or it's characters.**

 **Laters**

* * *

 **Speed Racer**

Christian Grey was living the high life. At least that's what the magazines and ESPN say. Stepping off the private plane in Seattle he had been greeted by a crowd of fans and women willing to warm his bed for the night. However, Christian found himself melancholic upon his return. He should be living it up. He should be celebrating and popping bottles of champagne. Tomorrow he would be on the cover of Time Magazine. He was a three-time Monaco Grand Prix winner now. He was the fasted driver in Formula 1 and the hottest in the nation. He was 32 and considered most of his life a success. Christian had traveled the world and seen everything there was to be seen. He'd even attended a royal wedding if you cared about that sort of thing. Christian wasn't happy though.

It was days like today that showed him what he lacked in life though. None of his family was there to greet him. His sister was in Paris again, blowing through her trust fund. His father is in the middle of a high-profile trial. His brother had called to make plans to see him for drinks that evening. It was his mother that he wanted there the most though. Her mini-stroke last year had forced her to cut back her hours. Now she's strictly a 9-5 woman and couldn't leave her patients. It had been six months since he'd seen her in person.

Walking to the waiting car, Christian decided to go and surprise his mother. "Taylor, could you take me to Seattle Mass. And stop at the florist first. I want to surprise my mother." Christian smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. It had been six months since he had seen the woman that raised a young boy she could have easily have turned her back on.

Finding a florist near the hospital was the easy part. Deciding on what type of flower to get her was harder. The old man behind the shop counter was kind enough to offer his opinion though. "What's the occasion young man? Paramore or screw up?"

Christian chuckled to himself. "Screw up I guess. I've not seen my mother in six months because I've been traveling for work. I want to surprise her." Christian sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before running his hand through his hair.

"I have just the thing." Christian followed him to a cooler full of colorful stems. "Yellow tulips and purple hyacinths. The colors will look bright and beautiful together while the hyacinth smells amazing. I'll wrap the stems in some tissue for you." The man busied himself gather stems into his hands and moving them around till he achieved the effect he was looking for. He walked behind the counter, grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the stems down before wrapping them.

Christian thanked him and paid the bill before heading back to the car and traveling to see his mother.

* * *

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr. Grey?" Christian had looked all over for his mother. When he saw the figure bent over a cart of supplies, he thought to ask for help locating her.

"Eeeppp! Don't sneak up on unsuspecting women like that!" The woman stood quickly scolding him after the scare Christian gave her. When she turned around her breath caught in her throat, and she had to force herself to swallow the lump in her throat before she could continue. "She just entered OR 4. Kid came in a lacerated spleen. There are some other injuries. It'll likely be a four or five-hour surgery."

Ana Steele tried not to get lost in the grey eyes that were staring down at her. She'd never seen that color grey in person before. Granted, Ana had seen those eyes in the magazines and on TV. Ana had watched so many races with her son; she would never forget what CT Grey looked like. There was also his mother, Grace Grey. She was one of Ana's favorite doctors, and Grace always raved about her son to Ana.

"Oh." Christian tried to hide his disappointment. He had hoped to surprise her and take her to dinner before joining his brother at the bar tonight.

"Would you like me to have someone to page her for you. They have a phone in the OR and can get her on speaker for you." Ana didn't want him to leave. She's seen the man so often with her son's obsession that he became a star in her own dreams. She never thought she would meet the King of Formula 1. Teddy would never believe it.

"Can you tell her that her son was here?" Ana didn't want to come off as one of the checkered flag bimbos, so she decided to pretend she didn't know who he was.

"You don't look like Elliot to me." Ana sat the supplies she was gathering from the large rack down onto her small cart.

"No, I'm the other one. You know Elliot well?" Ana had to smile to herself. She knew Elliot well, but only because he was about to propose to her best friend.

"I've seen him a time or two. So, you're the other one. Grace talks about you a lot." Ana holds her hand out to him in greeting. "Ana Steele."

Christian didn't know what it was about the slender brunette, but he was captivated by her ocean blue eyes the moment she turned around. He was near speechless and wondered what he was doing. She said she knew Elliot, and that his mother talked about him, but he wanted to know what was being reported to the nurse.

"Christian Grey."

"Oh right. Sorry, I didn't remember the name. You have a sister, too right? Grace's favorite topic of discussion is children, hers particularly. She seems partial to my little boy as well." Ana immediately regretted telling him she had a son so soon. Not that she thought he would give her a second thought at this moment.

Christian quickly looked for a wedding ring but seeing none he searched for the tell-tale safety pin as his mother wore on her scrub top. Still empty. So maybe single. "A little boy huh. Does he look like you or his father?" What the hell was wrong with him? There were better ways to verify her marital status.

"I think Teddy looks like me except for the dark auburn hair. No clue where he gets that. The sperm donor had inky black hair." Ana didn't know what came over her, but she hated to think of the man that refused to step up for their son.

"I'm sorry, I assumed. So, you're doing it all on your own?" Ana chuckled before she answered. Christian looked so cute fishing for answers.

"I have my mom and dad, plus my best friend. I'm not really alone except for the fact that I don't remember the last time I had a date." Ana was kicking herself now. She did this when she was nervous. She talked about things she shouldn't. Verbal diarrhea is what Kate called it.

"No dates huh?" Christian thought he might as well go for broke. "I might be able to change that. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Ana wanted to shoot herself. The first time in years she gets asked out, and it's by Christian Freaking Grey. He was the man her son idolized. She'd heard Teddy pray that Christian was his daddy. His hair color was close enough. Still, she had Teddy's fourth birthday party tomorrow. Everyone was coming over for lasagna, Teddy's favorite. Suddenly Ana got a great idea. Teddy could meet his idol, but Ana would have to play this right.

"Depends. Are those flowers for me?" Ana knew they had to be for Grace, but she needed to channel Kate the professional flirt to pull this off. Maybe she could get him in the house and make him feel obligated to stay, just five minutes to make her son's day is all she needed.

"Well I bought them for my mother, but I don't think a beautiful girl such as yourself should be denied. Can I pick you up at 7?" Christian's smile was infectious as he held the flowers out for Ana.

"Actually, be there at six and bring the wine. I'm making lasagna." No need to tell him about the five other people that would be eating dinner with them as well. She would bring him to the kitchen and call Teddy inside.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home-cooked meal. Alright, what's your phone number? I'll text you so that you can have my number and send me the address." Christian pulled his phone from his back pocket and inputted the number that Ana rattled off to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ana was all smiles when Christian placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving the hospital. She'd need a killer dress for tomorrow night. Ana knew she'd have to bat her eyelashes all night to keep him around. Hopefully, the smell of the lasagna will be enough to make him forget about the line of cars in the driveway.

* * *

"Ana, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean, Elliot said he'd try and set up a meeting for Teddy. He said Christian was taking the rest of the year off from the promotional tours. Plus, his next race isn't for four months." Ana was so nervous that she called Kate to come over an hour early to help with her hair. "You sure you want to risk this? You can call him tell him what to expect when he gets here. Maybe he'll still show up. You can play the no daddy card. He couldn't deny Teddy then."

Ana wonders if she really was crazy. She even went to the dollar store and bought a big red bow for Christian. Ana was hoping he would be a good enough sport to be a "present" for Teddy. Ana wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't one for casual sex. However, tonight she had planned for her parents to take Teddy home after the party. She was hoping to spend the evening with Christian and the bottle of wine she told him to bring.

She'd been texting with Christian throughout the day. She woke up this morning to him asking her favorite color. Green, but not any green. She liked moss green. Christian liked grey of all shades. His next text came a couple of hours later. What was her favorite wine? She likes sweet reds. He loves dry white. Then he asked if she had secured a sitter for the evening. She told him the truth; Teddy was having a sleepover with his grandparents. Lastly, Christian asked what the dress code was. Ana told him to wear jeans and a t-shirt. It was a casual dinner. Yet again she glossed over the fact that there would be other people there, but she was determined. The texting had been a constant game of twenty questions.

She wanted Christian to be a gift to Teddy and herself, if only for the night. She read in Cosmo once that if you had a chance to bring a fantasy to life only once in your life, don't pass it up.

"I'm sure it will all be fine Kate. The worst is he'll say see you later and leave without seeing Teddy." Ana was honest. If he turned around and said goodbye, she would be okay. You can't fall in love with a magazine photo. Right?

"And what if he stays for the whole party. What about when Teddy and everyone else leaves for the night?" Yes, what indeed?

"Best birthday ever as far as I'm concerned. For me and Teddy. I told Christian to bring a bottle of wine, and I've got two others hidden in the back of the fridge. I want to see how far it will go. I know he's got his choice of women. If it's a one-time thing, I can live with that. You know I've been dreaming of the man for a year. This is my one chance. I think I owe it to myself. After the fiasco with Jackson, I want to try. Maybe he can help me get my groove back and then I can finally try and move on. It's been over four years since he left." Ana was suddenly unsure of her plan.

When she and Jackson Sawyer started dating in college, she thought she had found her happily ever after. Three years later and he still hadn't proposed. She thought it was coming when Jackson decided to take her away for a weekend in Napa. Instead, when they returned home, she realized that he had moved everything that belonged to him out of their shared apartment. A month later when she saw Dr. Greene for her routine depo shot, she discovered she was pregnant. The shot had failed her. Every attempt to contact Jackson was fruitless. When she finally got ahold of his parents, Ana received a cease and desist letter along with a check for half a million dollars and a set of legal papers from Jackson relinquishing his rights.

"Steele, he's going to drop to his knees and ask you to marry him before you fall asleep in each other's arms tonight. Mark my words. Then when Elliot finally realizes I'm not running from him, he'll propose, and we'll be real sisters." Kate and Elliot have been together for nearly a year, and she made no attempts to hide the fact that she wanted to be Mrs. Elliot Grey, even if sometimes it was only so his black book chicks would stop calling.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kate. I'd be happy with a night of great sex. I don't care if he sneaks off before I wake in the morning." Truly Ana was excited and nervous at the same time. She hoped she hadn't overplayed her hand.

"Well, you look hot Ana. Let's get the last of this stuff set up. Your parents will be here any minute." Kate had convinced Ana to forgo the dress. She's in a pair of painted on dark wash skinny jeans. Kate loaned her a pair of ankle boots with a three-inch spike heal. Ana selected a top that could quickly go from backyard barbeque to club wear. The emerald tone of the lace over the nude silk underneath was enticing. The sleeves were capped and grazed the tops of her toned arms. Kate had helped curl her hair into a tousled wave effect; her make-up was light and natural looking. Ana took one last look in the mirror, and she felt confident enough to exit the bedroom.

Ana and Kate busied themselves making sure everything was ready for dinner. The lasagna was still baking, but the fresh French bread Ana made earlier in the day was sliced and ready. The salad had been tossed and only needed the dressing added. Teddy's favorite carrots had been glazed just for him. Then there was the chocolate cake. Teddy only ever liked chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream frosting, and it had to be homemade. Her mother bought a store-bought cake for Ana's birthday last year, and Teddy looked at his grandmother sternly and said to her "that not the cake I wanted Carla." No one could stop laughing to scold him on his manners.

Soon the doorbell was ringing, and her son was running to answer it. The first to arrive were his grandparents, Ray and Carla Steele. No sooner had the door shut and Teddy's favorite uncle Luke Sawyer had arrived. He was the only member of Jackson's family that had anything to do with her and Teddy. "Lukey!" Teddy's squeal was music to her ears. She didn't care for the money the Sawyers sent her. Ana wasn't that way. She took $50,000 from the funds to help buy the house they were in and put the rest in a bank account until Teddy's twenty-first birthday. He'll be able to access it for college, but that will be it.

Luke and Teddy had a special bond. They were best friends, and after the way Jackson left her, Luke became her second best friend. He tried to date her a couple of years ago, but Ana wouldn't cross that line with him. She still saw the way he looked at her sometimes, but Ana just couldn't let her heart go there.

Ana made her way back to the kitchen to check on everything one more time. By the time she came out with drinks for everyone, the doorbell was ringing again. Ana opened the door this time as Teddy was preoccupied with his uncle. She was surprised to see her neighbor Jose Rodriguez. He was without his wife and their daughter. "Jose, what are you doing here? Nina told me that she and Oliva would be in Texas this weekend for her cousin's quinceanera." Truth be told, Jose gave Ana the creeps. He was always trying to come around when his wife wasn't home. Once, she'd caught him staring into her bedroom window once from his own. Ana had blinds installed a couple of days later after that.

"Si, they are. But I couldn't miss my buddy Theodore's birthday." That was another thing. No one called Teddy by his full first name; he didn't like it. Jose handed Ana a small atrociously wrapped box.

"Thanks, Jose. They're in the dining room. Lasagna will be ready soon." Ana knew she would have to talk with Nina soon. She loved the woman and her daughter. Olivia was Teddy's best friend, even though she was a girl and two years older. When added to his odd behavior over the past year, Ana didn't feel it was appropriate for Jose to be showing up without them.

Ana followed the noise and stood in the doorway to watch her family and the one interloper. Ana had asked Teddy if he wanted to invite any of the kids from his preschool class, but he only wanted his family. She stood wishing she had more to offer her son. There were so many aunts and uncles on his father's side of the family, but Ana had been an only child, and both of her parents were only children. Ana prayed many a night to find a man that would love her son as much as he loved her. She wanted to give her son the family she never had.

Teddy was itching to eat, but Ana had asked him to wait. She had a possible surprise for him, and she didn't want it ruined with Lasagna all over his face. Ana wondered what the elusive Mr. Grey was doing at that moment. She hoped it was driving to her house. She asked if he was wearing his leather jacket like he had last night. Ana had never seen a hotter man than Christian Grey in jeans a plain white shirt with a fitted leather jacket. His tousled hair completed the bad boy look, but the flowers for his mother, the flowers on her entry table, showed the good boy underneath it all. Now she wondered if he could be a naughty boy.

Ana felt her stomach clench at the thought of where the night could lead. She had no doubt it's what he expected when she offered to cook dinner and have him over to her home. As if she had conjured him, the final knock at the door notified her that the last guest/gift had arrived.

Ana steeled her nerves as she walked to the door, pausing for the bow she bought before reaching for the knob. She took one final deep breath before she opened the door. There stood Christian Grey, sans leather jacket, but equally sexy in a pair of light wash ripped jeans and a dark grey button-up shirt. Yummy. It was the only thing running through Ana's mind.

Christian was struck stupid at the goddess in front of him. He had never seen a more natural beauty in all the world. He had seen many women in each of the countries had traveled to, but none of them held a candle to Ana Steele. "My god, you look beautiful." Christian offered her the bottle of wine he brought, a vintage sweet red form his private collection. Ana stepped aside to let him in, and he paused once over the threshold to brush a kiss across her lips.

Ana's breath caught, and she was frozen. "Thank you. You look great yourself." She wanted to say more, but there was a table full of people waiting to eat. She had to do this now, or it would never happen. "So, there may have been a bit if a misunderstanding in tonight's invitation."

Christian looked scared like she was about to kick him out. "Oh, I can go."

"No, no. I don't want you to go. I want you here more than you know. I might have been a little misleading yesterday when I acted like I didn't recognize you as CT Grey the Formula 1 driver." Ana saw the smile start to fade from his face and she knew that she had to get this out quick. "You see, you're my son's hero. He's always wanted to meet you and well today is his birthday, and I saw an opportunity to make it one I'll never ever top again, and I took it."

Christian regarded her for a moment, and then he saw the large red bow in her hand. "So no getting to know each other tonight?" He saddened at the idea of not getting Ana alone more so than being deceived.

"Actually, my parents will be taking Teddy home with them tonight when dinner and gifts are over. Oh, and cake. We can't forget Teddy's beloved cake." Ana's hopes were rising as the conversation continued.

"What you're saying is that you asked me here to be a present for your son?" Christian's panty-melting smile graced his face once more. Ana's sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Christian either.

"Only if you want to. He tries to watch all your races; he's even got a fathead decal of you in his room. I'd still like to spend some time with you when everyone leaves." Ana was batting her eyelashes in just the way she'd watched Kate over the years.

"So, does the bow go around my neck or on top of my head?" Ana sighed with relief. He was going to stay. Her smile spread even wider when she looked into his eyes.

"I'll do it, but you Ms. Steele owe me. We'll talk payment tonight." Christian circled around Ana trailing a finger around her waist. Her breaths turned into short little puffs as he moved to press his body flush with her. "Yes, I think we can come to a wonderful agreement." Christian smiled down at Ana, and before he could back down, his lips were pressed against hers fully. Ana's gasp of surprise allowed him to dart inside and explore her mouth.

Strawberries and chocolate. That's what she tasted like. Christian knew instantly he wouldn't be able to get enough of this woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist and wondered how long he had before he could get her completely alone. All too soon though, he ended the kiss. The blush on her cheeks warming him from the inside. "Come." Christian knew the effect he was having on her with that word when he stepped back and held his hand out to her. She slapped the bow in his hand and told him to put it on his shoulder while she goes and tells Teddy his surprise is here.

"Alright, Teddy. You stand here and keep your eyes closed. I promise you're going to love this surprise." Ana made sure that her son's hair was fixed and not sticking up all around like usual. He was wearing a red polo shirt and black shorts. Kate had her camera ready to record Teddy's face when he opened his eyes. Ana stepped back and motioned for Christian to join them in the dining room. The reactions around the room had Teddy fussing to open his eyes.

Ray and Carla's jaws were sitting on the floor. Luke's eyes were round and darted in Ana's direction pleading for an explanation and Jose looked utterly clueless. "Teddy when I count to three you can open your eyes. Try not to scream okay."

"I prwomise Mommy. It's my burfday. Unwess it's CT Grey I'll be a good boy." Ray groaned, and Ana shot him a look that immediately told him to shut up.

"One," She saw his nose twitch, "two," the eyes tried to flutter open, but he held it. "Thr…" Ana didn't get to finish before his eyes were open. Little Teddy's mouth was open in the shape of a large O. He blinks once, twice, and rubbed his eyes. She watched him walk over to his grandfather and tug on his shirt. When Ray bent down, and Teddy whispered something in his ear. Ray's chuckle left both Christian and Ana curious till they saw Ray reach down and pinch Teddy's cheek.

"CT GWEY!" Teddy's voiced thundered through the room as he ran back around the room and threw himself into Christian's arms.

"Happy Birthday Teddy. Call me Christian please." He hugged Teddy tight and lifted him up into his arms. He looked over to Ana and winked at her. Christian was charismatic, and he was going to milk this for every penny it was worth. He walked around the room with Teddy in his arms and introduced himself to everyone. It wasn't until he got to Jose that he was asked who he was and what he was doing there.

"Christian Grey." He held his hand out to Jose, and when Jose stepped close to him, he wondered if there was more to the story with this fellow. Ana had said Teddy's father wasn't in the picture; undoubtedly this man wasn't him. They looked nothing alike. Christian noticed immediately when he saw Teddy that the boy's hair was close in shade that he could easily be mistaken for Christian's son in public.

"Jose Rodriguez. Who are you to Ana and what are you doing here?" Christian continued shaking the man's hand when he looked at Ana. She looked like she was caught in spider's web. Ana looked disgusted when she stared at the man shaking Christian's hand. She shook her head no at him, but Christian winked and turned back to answer him.

"Ana's boyfriend. I'm here to meet her family finally and see Teddy for his birthday. Who are you?" Christian watched the sweat start to bead along his brow and then he took a large gulp before he answered.

"Ana and Teddy's neighbor. My daughter is his best friend. I'm surprised you didn't know that with you being Ana's boyfriend and all."

"You shouldn't be surprised. If Ana didn't mention you it was because you were insignificant in the grand scheme of things." Christian walked back to Ana with, Teddy's arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. Placing an arm around Ana's waist, he pulled her to his side and lowered his mouth to her ear so that only she would be able to hear him. "You owe me more explanations tonight."

"He's the creepy married neighbor who can't take a hint." Christian chuckled as he placed a kiss on her lips and asked where he should sit.

Soon dinner was underway. The lasagna was enjoyed by all, though it looked like Jose had swallowed something bitter. Neither Ana not Christian was surprised when he didn't stay for cake and presents.

As soon as the cake was served though, Teddy pulled Christian away to show him his room and grab his bag so that he could go to his Nanny and Papa's house. Ana watched them from the doorway of Teddy's bedroom as he showed off his model Formula 1 cars and his collection of magazines with Christian's picture on them including today's copy of Time Magazine.

When Teddy was done, he was yawning, and Ana's parents made a hasty retreat demanding Ana and Christian join them for lunch tomorrow when they pick up Teddy. "We'll be there Mr. Steele."

"Son, you can call me Ray as long as you promise always to make my Annie and her Teddy bear smile like you have tonight." Ray was genuine in his request. He'd only seen Ana smile like that the day Teddy was born.

"Always Ray." He pressed a kiss to Ana's forehead as he passed her to walk Teddy to his grandparent's car. When the rest of the party guest had followed the lead of the Steeles, Christian wondered into the kitchen, having retrieved a duffle bag from his car once the other cars were out of sight.

Christian walked behind Ana and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. "Thank you for tonight. I haven't felt this at home anywhere in years. I'm sorry I put you on the spot by claiming to be your boyfriend. What's the deal with the neighbor anyway?"

As Ana placed the last dish in the dishwasher before she dried her hands and grabbed the hidden wine and couple of glasses. It was just barely eight when they sat down and started talking. Ana explained the dynamic in her family and where everyone fits in. She explained about Teddy's father and why Luke comes around. Ana even confessed how Luke had pursued her in the past. She told him every creepy thing Jose had ever done and had to straddle his lap to get him to stay put and not storm next door. Then Ana explained that Kate was the only one that knew the true story of how they met.

"Well let's keep it that way. They'll think we've been seeing each other for months. Let them think that way so when I propose to you tomorrow at your parent's, they won't think it strange." Ana pulled back from where she'd been kissing his neck and looked into his stone-grey eyes. She wasn't sure if he was serious, but the idea of being his fiancé, even his wife, did things to her.

Ana attacked his mouth, and his hands went from her back to her ass, pulling her in close so that he could rub his thickness against her jean covered core. Soon, Ana's shirt was over her head, and Christian's was on the floor with it. He stopped to stare at her bra, the sheer lacey cups standing out against her alabaster skin. "Breathtaking." It was all he said before his mouth attached to a lace covered nipple. He suckled and teased her, nipped and pulled at each bud, laving back and forth till she could take no more. Ana was gripping his head, one hand cupping his cheek, the other tangled in his hair as she held him close, rocking against him in the chase for her orgasm.

Christian didn't disappoint. He had one hand tugging a nipple while the other was in his mouth when he pinched and bit at the same time. That was enough to send Ana careening over the edge of pleasure. When she came down, Christian pulled back, using both hands to caress the sides of her face as he brushed her hair away from her face. "This doesn't have to go further, Ana. I'll go home, sleep on the couch whatever you want. But if we do this, know this. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."

Ana could see that Christian was serious and while it had only been a little over 24 hours, she couldn't deny that she didn't want to see him leave. She didn't want him to stop the pleasure. It was something Ana had never experienced. "I want you to make love to me Christian." He didn't think twice before grabbing her ass and lifting the two of them from the couch. Ana's arms wrapped around his neck as her ankles locked around his waist.

"Bedroom. We're doing this in our bed." Neither of them thought of the words he had used. Ana just directed him to her large master in between kisses. One moment blended into another as the pair finished undressing the other and committed the other's body to their memory. Ana had blanched when she saw how large Christian was in the penile department. She thought only dildo's and surgically enhanced porn stars were that big. Christian had chuckled and told her not to worry he'd stretch her out first.

The pair were oblivious to anything else but each other. Ana had trailed kisses down his chest till she reached his erection and took him in her mouth. When Christian discovered her lack of gag reflex, he had to pull her away to keep from blowing his load too soon.

Christian took his time learning all of Ana's curves. Once she was on her back, his hands traveled from her shoulders to her hips. Christian leaned down prone between her thighs and spread her out like a Thanksgiving feast. He tasted her and felt like a starving man in the desert. Ana was luscious and drenched. He drank all of her down till he brought her to the edge before pulling back and inserting a finger. While she calmed, Christian added a second before working her up again. When he felt she was close again, Christian pulled his hand back and inserted a third finger before his mouth descended onto her sensitive nub. Ana exploded around his fingers on the second pass of his tongue as he continued to lap at her waiting for her to calm down.

Before he could think more of it, he was pulling on a condom and lining himself up. Ana was nodding, pleading with him when Christian sheathed himself fully in her. The groan that escapes the both of them was satisfying. They pushed and pulled at each other, enjoying the feel of one another. Soon, Ana clung tighter to Christian, wrapping a leg tightly around his hips. One hand trailed down his back gripping a butt cheek while the other hands wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Christian settled more of his weight on Ana as he lowered himself closer to her resting on one forearm; the other hand gripping Ana's ass and adjusting the angle deeper for each thrust.

Soon they were both panting, and Ana was begging. "Please Christian." At this point, Christian didn't know if he would survive his impending orgasm. He had never experienced anything like this before. This is what making love was.

Christian thrust several more times chasing the peak. "Come Ana. I need you to come with me, baby. Don't deny me." He pushed harder into her, and on the next withdrawal, Ana was spasming gripping him tightly refusing his retreat. Christian came with a roar as Ana clenched around him over and over. It was the longest orgasm of his life.

They clung to each other as the ripples of pleasure subsided. When Christian rolled to his side, he pulled Ana close. They laid there together wrapped tightly in one another. When his breathing had returned to normal, Christian stroked a hand up and down her arm. "I was serious earlier Ana. I'm a speed racer I take life in the fast lane. I'm going to ask you to marry me at your father's tomorrow. I'll make you, me and Teddy a family."

Ana felt a tear roll down her cheek as she looked up into his eyes. "All I've ever wanted for Teddy is a true family. Best birthday ever."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
